


kinder egg

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [3]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, yayyyy cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a sweet little marriage proposal ;]





	kinder egg

**Author's Note:**

> i used kri's name for smit bc using "smitty" felt wrong in the situation

proposing was quite nerve-wracking, as cam was now learning.

 

he could’ve gone the cliche route, taking skylar to a nice dinner and proposing the old fashioned way, but he wanted it to be creative, something that would surprise his boyfriend.

 

cam wondered why he was so extra when it came to things like this.

 

he decided it was because of skylar. skylar, boy who’d stolen his heart with his charm, his shitty jokes, his humble personality. the boy who’d convinced cam that falling in love like people do in the movies wasn’t impossible. the boy who’s fashion sense was never out of style, who’s eyes sparkled like the stars and captured him in maze he didn’t ever want to escape, with a dazzling, cheeky smile that made his heart do flips to match. the boy who gave him love unconditionally and never really expected anything in return.

 

skylar, the boy he’d fallen in love with so long ago, but it hadn’t ever really felt like falling, had it?

 

cam was extra when it came to skylar because he thought– no, he knew skylar only deserved the best of the best, and cam was willing to give everything he had because he loved skylar, damn it, he really did.

 

so why did this plan feel so… underwhelming?

 

maybe it was the simplicity, or maybe it was just because cam was overthinking it. regardless, it felt too bland and cam didn’t like that. but, it was something skylar would get a kick out of, and cam knew his boyfriend didn’t exactly like public spectacles, so he rolled with it.

 

all he needed was one of those kinder surprise eggs that you could crack open, with the orange container inside.

 

cam stretched, leaning back in his chair as he delved back into his thoughts, questions racing through his mind. was this really a good idea? is proposing a good idea? did skylar even like him?

 

the last thought made him realise he was overthinking, and he leaned back forward, standing up and grabbing his hoodie off the back of his chair. he always found it amusing when his mind came up with ridiculous questions, and it helped him recognise when he was overthinking.

 

“babe, i’m heading to the store.” cam called, pulling on his hoodie as he walked towards the front door, keys in hand. “you need anything?”

 

“i’m good! just be safe! i love you!” was the faint reply he got, making cam smile as he pulled on his shoes.

 

“love you too!! see you in a few!!!” cam shouted, opening the front door, closing and locking it behind him before venturing off towards the nearest supermarket.

 

//

 

the trip to the supermarket was short, cam only buying the egg before leaving.

 

as he walked back to the house, cam opened the chocolate, taking the orange container out and dumping the contents into his hand. he put the random parts in his pocket and pulled out the ring, placing it into the orange container and capping it. as he put the egg back together, he broke off a piece and ate it before wrapping it back up so he had an excuse for why it was open.

 

the kiwi hummed as he unlocked the front door, octavia scrabbling to greet him as he walked in. he smiled, patting her head a few times before walking into the kitchen, placing the egg on the counter.

 

“babe!! i’m home!!” he called, and the sound of a door opening and feet padding down the stairs answered him. a tired skylar appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and cam frowned, walking towards him and pulling him into a hug.

 

“you look exhausted, babe.” he mumbled into skylar’s hair, pressing a kiss to his head. skylar chuckled, burying his face into cam’s chest.

 

“i feel exhausted.” he said, a suppressing a yawn. “i need an energy boost.”

 

“well, luckily for you,” cam replied, letting go of skylar and walking backwards towards the counter, “i may have just the thing.”

 

cam reached behind himself, grabbing the kinder egg and tossing it to skylar, who caught it with an intrigued look on his face.

 

“a kinder egg? why’d you buy this?” he asked, unwrapping it. “and why is it partially eaten?”

 

“i wanted something sweet.” cam shrugged, “and that did the trick, but it’s a bit too sweet for me, y’know? anyways, that should do the trick for an energy boost.”

 

“thanks, babe.” skylar said, looking at him with a grateful smile, and cam smiled back.

 

“why don’t you take a break? eat the egg down here and assemble whatever’s inside that orange container, and then you can go back to whatever you were doing?” cam suggested, and skylar nodded.

 

“yeah, alright. i was gonna take a break anyways.” he replied. “you wanna chill in the kitchen?”

 

“i have to check up on a couple rendering videos, but you can if you want.” cam said, and skylar nodded once more before taking a bite of the egg, sitting on a bar stool in front of the island, octavia sniffing the floor around him.

 

cam jogged up the stairs, changing into sweats and pulling off his hoodie before walking into his office and sitting in his chair, opening his files and making sure they hadn’t corrupted.

 

a few minutes pass, and soon a faint “huh?” followed by, “hey, cam?” echoed through the house, and cam readied himself, getting down on one knee on the floor.

 

cam could hear skylar walking up the stairs, and he came into the office soon after, looking down at the ring as he opened the door.

 

“look at this, babe, it’s so pretty!! and probably really expensive too. it’s a wedding band as well, i wonder how it fell into this kinder egg container–“

 

skylar looked up, his ramble faltering as he saw cam kneeling, a small, nervous smile on his face. his mouth dropped a little as the realisation hit him, and a breathy chuckle of disbelief was all that he could muster.

 

cam stood, striding over to skylar and taking the ring from him, taking his hand into his free one.

 

“i know you don’t like super public ordeals,” cam said softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of skylar’s hand, “and i know you didn’t want anything too over the top. but i still wanted a creative way to ask so…” he trailed off, and they both laughed. cam let go of his hand to brush away the tears that were sliding down skylar’s cheek.

 

“skylar… i’m not really sure how to start this.” cam laughed, and he looked away. “so i’ll keep it short. you’re my everything, babe. you really are. you’re my happiness, the person i live for. we’ve been together for three years, been friends for even longer, and honestly, i couldn’t imagine life without you.”

 

a hand sliding into his free one made him look up, and he saw skylar smiling, tears still steadily falling down his face. he squeezed cam’s hand, and that encouraged him to continue.

 

“you’re a humble, hilarious, creative, well rounded guy, not to mention fashionable and handsome. you’re the person i want to spend the rest of my life with, if you’ll have me.” cam said softly, tears welling up in his own eyes. he got down on one knee once more, pressing a kiss to the back of the hand still holding his.

 

“will you marry me, skylar? become my player two for the rest of our lives, or at least until you get tired of me?”

 

skylar laughed at that, wiping at his eyes before nodding with a smile, waiting for cam to stand up before pulling him into a wet kiss by the collar of his shirt.

 

“did you think i’d say no?” skylar mumbled against his lips, and cam shrugged, pulling away to rest his forehead against his.

 

“the thought may have crossed my mind about a dozen times.” cam said truthfully, making skylar hum in discontent.

 

“i could never say no to you, cam. i love you.” he said.

 

“and i love you too.” cam replied, taking skylar’s left hand and sliding the ring onto the appropriate finger.

 

skylar pulled his hand away, eyes sparkling with awe as he examined the simple band.

 

“it’s… perfect.” he breathed.

 

“i’m glad you like it.” cam said, wrapping an arm around his waist, and skylar turned his attention back to cam, pulling him into another breathtaking kiss.

 

now it was skylar’s turn to find cam a ring to match his own.


End file.
